


Clock

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [94]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Goku breaks everything, Maintenance on magic is hard, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 29th: Clock - 100 words - Image Prompt (http://i.imgur.com/2eIWz0A.jpg)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Clock

“Well crap.”

Dende put his hands on his hips and looked at the entrance to the time chamber. Goku had just completed another training holiday, and in his wake he had totally shattered the central mechanism that warped time.

The large hourglass in the centre of the room had cracked. Sparkling sand was spilling out, mystical energy radiating from it. Over the door sat a large clock. Cogs lay shattered on the floor, odd waves of time sloshing against it.

“Goku owes me for this,” Dende grumbled, unfolding a stepladder and starting to climb. This would take forever to fix.


End file.
